


you better make me better

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Mentioned other characters - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they met they might as well have been hurricanes, crashing into one another with enough power to knock the world out of orbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you better make me better

**Author's Note:**

> Unapologetic PWP because Adam Driver's arms are a thing of fucking beauty, and I needed fic of him holding Rey down and fucking her.

When they met they might as well have been hurricanes, crashing into one another with enough power to knock the world out of orbit. She’d come at him with all of her speed, he’d hit her with his fullest strength, and together they’d wrestle with the weight of their distaste until they were left, panting, sweating, and aching desperately for the next bout. Finn and Poe would come to her aid and force Kylo’s retreat, or else his squadron of Stormtroopers would chase her away, and their connection would crackle and spark as they disappeared from sight but never from one another’s mind. 

On the rare occasion, such as this one where they’d  managed to isolate each other to one of the Outer Rim territories, their lightsabers had been tossed to the side and they came at each other with nothing but their fists and their wits about them. He didn’t pull his punches, and the blows that glanced off her side as she rolled and ducked out of the way, doing her best to avoid them, still made her ache. He might have had longer limbs and an extensive reach, but years of scavenging, of making herself smaller and darting from place to place, made her crafty and able to spot what few flaws his technique and form had. She landed just as many jabs of her own, sweeping his mile-long legs out from under him before aiming a kick to his nearest kneecap. It sunk and he shouted, forcing the pain of the blow through their bond where she just absorbed it with gritted teeth and aimed another for his face, the toe of her shoe begging to dig into the first scar she’d left him. 

He caught her by the hell and tugged, pulling her off balance. She went down, aiming to roll with the movement to get out of his range, but as soon as her body came close enough he wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped her over. Those damn long arms pinned her own above her head and they came, face to face, a half breath apart from one another. His pupils were blown so wide she thought they might as well have disappeared, devoured by the iris, and his gaze kept shifting from her own to her lips. She felt her tongue slip out and run against her bottom one, almost absently, and his gaze followed that as well. In his distraction she tried to kick out, to slip her knee in between them and force some comfortable space in between their bodies--but he pinned her her hips down with his own and she gasped to feel the hardness of his cock pressing against her. 

Hated how wonderful it felt for it to even be there.  _ Fuck _ . 

She bit back a whimper by trying to edge herself out, trying to wriggle her arms free, but he wasn’t having any of that. He ground against her, slotting himself between her legs as she squirmed, dipping his face to bury it in the crook of her neck. Sharp teeth sank into the muscle there and she felt her body shudder at the pressure and sensation, at the hot swipe of his tongue against the sensitive nerves. 

She did  _ not  _ whisper his name at that, but the strangled combination of consonants sounded similar at best, and she felt him grin against her skin. She bucked her hips up against his to get him to stop. 

“Let me go,” she growled. “So I can take this damn thing off.” She was suffocating with him atop her, her clothes stiff and overheated with the press of his body to hers, and the steadily increasing inferno between her legs. She’d have laughed at how eagerly Kylo all but jumped away from her body if she wasn’t so determined to make the most of it. Something had shifted between them, the tempests within them tamed for the briefest of moments in which desire reigned stronger than anger and aggression. Their fingers fumbled on clasps, buttons, tied sashes and laces until finally he pressed the skin of his newly bared abdomen to hers and she groaned to feel his hand easily wrap around her wrists and hold her there. Her legs wrapped around his hips, tipping her own pelvis ever-so slightly, and welcoming him into her body with a low groan that ached to be pulled out of her. He swallowed it whole, his full mouth firm against her lips, unyielding as he bit and sucked on her bottom lip until she swore she saw the galaxies in front of her. His hips had picked up speed, his biceps flexing and fingers tensing around her wrists as he dug his knees into the ground and fucked into her with all the abandon of a desperate man. She keened, head tipping back, and again when she tried to pull against him she found she couldn’t. She watched,  _ not  _ in awe (though it was a damn fine sight), as his muscles flexed and he held her with such ease she wondered just how much power he really had. How much he was holding back from her. The thought made her buck up against him in defiance. 

Years of lifting scrap, of hauling it from one place to another, and he held her down like she was little more than a sheet of the thinnest paper. The thought made her go tense, and he groaned to feel her cunt tighten, vice-like, around him. The sensation magnified on her end, too, the head of his cock angled so it brushed up against that sweet, small spot within her she had a difficult time angling her hand to. 

Her orgasm fast approaching, she dug her heels into his back, grinning up at him with a look that promised nothing but the very best. For her, at least. “That’s the best you can do?” she asked, cheeks pink and eyes glassy as she stared up at him. “You can go faster than that, much harder I’m betting, too. Or is Poe a better lover than you are?” 

His face contorted in a snarl at the mention of the pilot’s name, and fake though the insinuation might’ve been it did the damn trick as he lifted her up and into his arms. He sat on the ground, Rey in his arms with her legs still wrapped around his middle. His hands had left hers, though, opting instead to span the width of her thin hips. He hardly looked as though it strained him at all to lift her up and slam her back down onto his cock. Her head fell backwards, her mouth dropped open, and her mind went blank as he rocked his hips to the punishing beat he insisted on setting. 

“You want it harder and faster?” he demanded, sweat making his black hair stick to his face. She leaned forward to lick it, savoring the salt on her tongue as her mind struggled to piece together what it was he said. “You’ve got it.” 

A good thing, too. She didn’t last like that, her orgasm taking her hard and fast, threatening to suck Kylo down with it as she screamed loud enough to alert the locals to their position, and went rigid in his arms. He followed not soon after, growling low enough in his chest that she could feel it when he pressed his body against hers. 

“You’re mine, scavenger,” he murmured, pressing bruises to her hips that she knew he hoped would stay. 

She didn’t fight it. If being his got her held down and fucked then, well, yeah. Sign her up, at least until she got bored. 

 


End file.
